


Let's Work This Out (In A Public Restroom)

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not YouTubers, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drabble, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Sean decides to act extremely flirtatious towards a certain mall patron. That certain patron also happens to be following Sean to the bathroom. How could this possibly go wrong?





	Let's Work This Out (In A Public Restroom)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this as an idea and just, wanted to write it- lmao. Sean being a total bitch is my new favorite thing. I hope ya like it!

Sean decided to visit the mall after his workout, wearing rather cute workout clothes. He was wearing a pastel paint splatter tanktop, tight fitting workout shorts, a backwards baseball cap with the word 'bitch' written on it, and workout shoes. He also had a small workout bag slung over his shoulders, with his  
phone, wallet, and a few other essentials in it. He was also listening to music in his headphones, mp3 player being in his shorts pocket.

Sean had taken notice of a man following him as he headed toward the restroom which happened to be at the end of a long corridor. The man had messy black hair, glasses, a black hoodie, ripped knee jeans, and red converse. He had a rather muscular form, as well. He was pretty hot, Sean thought. The man was obviously staring at Sean, practically eye-fucking him.

The brown-haired irishman chuckled to himself, still listening to his songs. He decided to flirt and tease this man. Sean began to sway his hips a bit more seductively, causing the man to stiffen, cheeks darkening a bit. Sean smirked to himself, knowing that this man was obviously into him. Sean took a quick glance back to the man with a cocky 'like what you see' kind of smirk before entering the bathroom. 

Sean washed his hands, after removing his earbuds and pausing his music, and noticed the man soon enter and quickly grab a paper towel and blow his nose into it. Then proceeded to quickly wash his own. Sean took his time, using a blow-dryer to dry his hands instead of the paper towels. The glasses man dried his hands with paper towels, both of them finished at the same time.

"Um, hey. I was wondering if you have an Instagram?" The glasses man nervously asked.  
"I do. But, why do you ask?" Sean replied, hand resting on his hip in a very flirtatious but also, I'm a total bitch kind of way.  
"Well, I-I think you're kind of cute and-" The man stuttered, obviously embarrassed.  
"Honey, we both know you were staring at my ass the entire time we were in that hallway." Jack stated, obviously having control over the entire situation.  
"I-I-I..." Glasses man stuttered, obviously speechless from being caught.  
Sean walked closer to the man, whispering into his ear. "I know you want this body, babe."

The glasses man stiffened before being led into a bathroom stall. Sean slid down to his knees and unbuttoned the man's jeans, pulling out his stiff member. The brunette smirked up at the black-haired man, taking the tip into his mouth. Glasses man immediately began moaning, not caring that they were in public. With each bob, Sean took more of the stranger's hard cock into his mouth. He was rather well-endowed, being around 7 inches. Not the biggest Sean has ever had but, definitely big enough to have fun with. 

He popped off the man's cock with an audible 'pop' and stood up, setting his bag gently on the floor and slid off his shorts, revealing a jockstrap. The glasses man breathed a shaky sigh.  
"Lay down, babe." Sean commanded. The man obeyed, sliding down onto the tiled floor. Sean mounted the man, pressing the tip against his entrance. It slid in rather easily, still being slick from saliva.  
"Fuck! S-So tight..." Glasses man growled, taking hold of Sean's wide hips.  
"Oohhh, babe! You're so big..." Sean moaned, finally deciding to be vocal.  
"S-Shit...F-F-Fuck..." The man gasped, continuing to swear as his cock was being riden. 

The Irishman moaned, jockstrap keeping his member in a cloth prison. Sean was getting close, as was the man beneath him.  
"Sh-Shit...I'm s-so...c-close..." The black-haired man warned, one eye open.  
"Come for me, babe." Sean encouraged, taking all of the man, down to the hilt. Glasses man growled, releasing inside Sean. Sean couldn't hold back anymore, seed soiling the front of his jock.

Sean stood up, pulling back on his shorts, knowing he'd have to clean himself up in the next restroom he came across.  
"So, your Insta?" Glasses man asked, still sweaty and cheeks still flushed.  
"Bitch..." Sean raised an eyebrow, pulling a Sharpie from his bag. He took hold of Glasses guys hand and wrote his number on the back of his hand.  
"It's Sean, by the way..." The Irishman revealed, exiting the stall.  
"M-Mark..." Glasses guy finally revealed.  
"Well, Mark. Lemme know next time you wanna get freaky." Sean teased, exiting the bathroom.  
"Y-Yeah...Next time..." Mark whispered to himself, saving the number in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help alot!


End file.
